The Letter
by MichalK
Summary: Short story. First and second chapter for the QLFC, Tutshill Tornados. When Charity gets her Hogwarts letter she can't wait to go to Diagon Alley except one thing. Her mom can't take her. She searches for someone to take her.
1. Chapter 1

Charity looked out the window waiting for her letter to come. She was finally eleven! Her sister, Hope told her all about it when she came home last month and Charity had been waiting ever since. Each day she looked out the window seeing if there was any owls. She was disappointed again today. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen when suddenly a barn owl swooped in and knocked into her. In it's beak was two letters with emerald writing on them. She grabbed them and turned them over. There it was. The Hogwarts crest. There was her letter perfectly labeled.  
Charity Burbage  
Smallest Bedroom  
24 Bane Road, Wales  
Charity eagerly opened up the letter. There was two pages. The first read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Aldred Domville  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Wizigmont)

Dear Miss. Burbage,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
George Saremade  
Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Charity squealed aloud. She was finally going to Hogwarts!

"Hope! Letters are here!" She called up the stairs. Hope came running down.

"Finally! I want to read my books for the term already." Hope said, like a true Ravenclaw. She flipped her long hair behind her and grabbed the letter from the small table, which Charity had put it on. She tore it open and read her letter. Charity jumped around her sister.

"We have to tell mum! We have to go to Diagon Alley! Straight away." Right on cue their mum walked down the stairs then.

"What's all the screaming about?" Charity jumped over to her.

"The letters came! The letters came! I. Am. Going. To. Go To. HOGWARTS!" She shouted the last word. She started to jump around. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Burbage took Charity's shoulder. Charity stopped jumping.

"Hold your hippogriffs. I'm afraid that we will have to get our books sent to us. I am too busy to take you, since your father died and I can't find anyone who we know who can take you." A tear came to Charity's eye. This was not how getting her letter was supposed to work. Going to Diagon Alley was part of the Hogwarts experience. She looked up at her mum, her eyes full of tears.

"We aren't... going to Diagon Alley? But we have to."

"I'm sorry." Charity ran up to her room. She looked around. She had all the house crests and the house colors along her ceiling. It was her dream to go to Hogwarts. Her mom told her about it and her sister too. But one of the most exciting parts was going to Diagon Alley. Going to Ollivanders and getting a wand. A whole magical town. Charity's other dream was to go to Hogwarts. She looked at her family picture. Then it hit her. The only other witch in the Burbage family was her aunt. She was alive and at 'em. Maybe if she could get in touch with her aunt, she could take her to Diagon Alley. The last time she saw her was two years ago at a family reunion. She mentioned where she was living. Australia? No that wasn't right. Africa? No not that either. America! That what it was. All she had to do was write a letter. She thought again about that day. She remembered she said something about living in San Frisco in... What was it? Carolina? California! She grabbed a parchment and a quill pen and ink. She started.

_Dear Aunt Diana,_

_ Hello. It's your now eleven year old niece, Charity. I know we haven't talked in awhile but I came across a problem I was hoping you could help me with. I just got my Hogwarts letter. I am so excited to go to Hogwarts! But here comes the problem. Mom is to busy to take Hope and I to Diagon Alley. One of my dreams is to go there. I know you went when you were little so you must know how to get in. Please could you come here and take me? Thank you so so so much!_

_ Much love,_

_ Charity_

Charity called to her owl and addressed the letter to San Frisco, California. Diana Burbage. She tied it to the owl at watched it fly away.

* * *

**A/N: I know a litte AU. This is going to be a short story. This first chapter is written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. For the beater 1. Written by the seeker.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Charity,_

_I know we don't know each other well but I think this would be great. Some aunt-niece bonding time. We could get to know each other. I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter. I too could not wait to go to Diagon Alley. A whole wizard street. Being Muggleborn I wanted to know everything about the wizarding world. Proffesor. Nott took me to Diagon Alley. He wouldn't be there anymore. There was Ollivander's, the greatest shop ever to me, there. It was where you get your wand. Mr. Ollivander always said 'The wand chooses the wizard.' My wand was unicorn hair and oak. The other place you need to go to is Florish and Botts. It is the bookstore. It has bookcases going to the ceiling. It's three stories tall. There's the Apothecary. It has everything for potions. It smells terrible! The most important place is Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank. At school there is a variety of classes. Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Astronomy. There is also Flying lessons. My favorite by far was Charms. Proffesor Binns has always taught History of Magic. That class is the worst one. I was terrible at flying. When you get to third year you can take more classes. Word of advice, don't take Divination. The whole class is baloney. Care of Magical Creatures is always fun. Also in your third year you can go to Hogsmeade. It's the only all-magical village in all of Britain. Enough about Hogwarts. I'm sure you already knew most of that from your mum and sister. How has life been for you? I shall pick you up on Tuesday morning next week.  
_

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Diana._

_P. S. Your owl is beautiful._

* * *

_Dear Aunt Diana,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait to go. I think Cracker is beautiful too. Thank you for telling me more about Hogwarts. I told mum and she thinks it's an excellent idea. We have to take Hope though. Hope has told me tons about Hogwarts. Is there really moving staircases? Hope also said she heard about a class called Muggle Studies from an older student. I want to take that. It sounds interesting. Muggles do things way differently then house were you in? I want to get into Ravenclaw. I want to try potions. I read one of Hope's book and there's this one potion I want to get. It's liquid luck. I don't think I'll join the Quidditch team. I want to get the books so I can read them. I want to get a phoenix feather in my wand. Do I have my own bank account at Gringotts? Life's been okay. I miss dad though. See you Tuesday._

_Hus and kisses,_

_Charity_

* * *

_Dear Aunt Diana,_

_I know you are taking Charity to Diagon Alley. May I come?_

_Love,_

_Hope_

* * *

_Dear Charity,_

_I was a Ravenclaw. Yes, there is moving staircases. And your family has an account at Gringotts. I didn't join the Quidditch team either. Your sister sent me aletter asking if she may come to Diagon Alley with us. Tell her I say yes. You girls will side-along apparate with me. When you do it might be a little uncomfortable. It feels like you are being squeezed through a tube of toothpaste. As I said, Professor Nott brought me to Diagon Alley. He tapped the brick that was two up three across. __As he tapped it with his wand the wall opened and it appeared before me. It was magical. I never understood then why the muggles don't see the Leaky Cauldron. I understand now that there is enchantments on it so they can't see it, only we can. I don't know if you know but the Leaky Cauldron is a pub. In the back there is a brick wall that leads to Diagon Alley. I went straight for Florish and Bott's. I wanted to pull out every book off the shelves. I never had seen so many books! Piles of books were on the floor. And they were all about magic. There was curses and enchantments of all sorts stuffed into the books. I just couldn't wait to read a book. Any of them! I remember that I started pulling books off the shelf. Professor Nott grabbed my arm and said that I only needed the books on my list. I frowned because I want to get everything there. After I got all my books we went to the Apothecary. The smell was terrible. You would think they had a spell to make things smell better. I quickly got my materials and we went out. Next we stopped at the ice cream parlor, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After we went to Ollivanders. I went in while Professor Nott stayed behind. I tried about twenty-three wands until I got the right one. A power surged through me. I knew it was the right one. That was my experience in Diagon Alley. Hoped you enjoyed it!_

_Love you and will see you soon,_

_Aunt Diana_

* * *

_Dear Aunt Diana,_

_Wow! Your experience at Diagon Alley sounded great! I can't wait to apparate. See you tomorrow. Can't wait!  
Love,  
Charity_


End file.
